Bone cement, as used in orthopaedic surgery, generally consists of a liquid monomer component mixed with a dry polymer component. The nature of bone cement requires that this mixing take place minutes before its use. Therefore, the bone cement components are usually prepackaged in exact quantities and mixed in the operating room environment.
A problem with bone cement in general is that the fumes given off during the chemical reaction in mixing are highly offensive to operating room personnel. A number of systems have been developed wherein the mixing container is connected to a vacuum port to draw the fumes out of the operating room. It is not uncommon for the liquid monomer, typically packaged in breakable ampules, to be poured into the mixing container before the container is closed and connected to the vacuum port.